The subject matter disclosed herein relates to carbon sequestration and more specifically to sequestering carbon in power systems.
Power systems often emit carbon dioxide exhaust gases. Carbon sequestration systems remove the carbon dioxide gas from the exhaust gases and store the carbon dioxide.
The removal of the carbon dioxide gas from the exhaust gases consumes energy that otherwise would be utilized for generation of useful shaft power. A method and system that allows a system to sequester carbon and operate more efficiently is desired.